thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sharp Dressed Man
Sharp Dressed Man is the fifth flashback mission in ''The Warriors'' video game. The level follows Cochise's initiation into The Warriors, as he makes his way to Harlem, with Snow, to retrieve a hat, belonging to a member of the Boppers. Gangs * The Boppers * The Warriors * The Cops * Flash Dealers * Spray Dealers * Bouncers * Strippers * Bartenders * Disco Girls * Disco Guys * Hobos * Vagrants * Pelham Summary *To earn your Warriors' vest, you have to bring Cleon a size 9 Boppers' hat from Harlem. *The only Bopper that wears a size 9 hat is a mean Bopper named Big Moe. Find him. Story *Date: August 18, 1978 *Time: 11:32 pm *Place: Harlem Harlem native Cochise has moved to Coney Island and wishes to join The Warriors. However, in order to prove himself, Warlord Cleon sets Cochise the initiation task of going into Harlem and retrieving a size nine hat from one of the Boppers; Snow is sent to aid Cochise on his initiation. Upon their arrival in Harlem, Cochise and Snow battle several groups of Boppers. However, they are unable to find a size nine hat, so they make their way into the Roman Disco. In the disco, Cochise and Snow defeat another group of Boppers, before interrogating Reggie, a Bopper lieutenant. Reggie reveals that the leader of the Boppers is Big Moe; Cochise and Snow make their way to a nearby pool hall, The Pocket in search of Moe. However, Big Moe is not at the pool hall; instead, Cochise and Snow find another Bopper lieutenant: Boxcar. After Boxcar is interrogated by Cochise and Snow, he reveals that Moe can sometimes be found at a nearby strip club called The Black Cat. Cochise and Snow make their way to The Black Cat; although they don't find Big Moe there, they pay Debbie, one of the performers, until he informs them that Moe is at a party at the nearby Club 45. Using Debbie's pass, Cochise and Snow enter Club 45, where they confront Big Moe. Cochise and Snow battle Big Moe on the dance floor of the club, and are eventually able to defeat him and take his size nine hat. Cochise and Snow make their way back to Coney with Big Moe's hat, with Snow satisfied that Cochise has done enough to become a member of The Warriors. Walkthrough *Characters: P1-Cochise P2-Snow *High Score: 11000 *Bonus: 1 *Soldiers: 28 *Arenas: 1 (A) You need to find some Boppers hats. Go down the way and find the Boppers mugging some dude. These guys are dead! Kill them and try on their hats. None of those fit? Well keep looking. Continue down the alley. You'll come to a dead end; jump to the right. Now continue down the alley. At the basketball courts, there are 3 more Boppers. Kill them and try on their hats. Head to the clubs... (B) When your in the disco, get the Boppers' attention. When they notice you kill them. Once you deal with the first wave, the leader will come to face you. You have to interrogate him. Once you have the info, go back out to the streets. © Now head to The Pocket pool hall. You can get in without paying by wearing a Bopper's hat. (D) Now you have to wreck the Boppers in the pool hall. You need to interrogate Boxcar, so don't kill him. When you're done, go back out to the streets. Head over to the Black Cat. It's the Red Icon. You'll encounter a few groups of Boppers, but nothing you can't handle. (E) Go find Debbie the stripper. She is the furthest stripper back. Pay here and she'll talk. Pay here five times and she'll give you her pass to get into where Big Moe's held up. Now go back to the streets. You need to get to Club 45. Follow the Red Icon. (F) BOSS BATTLE *Big Moe Big Moe is a BIG dude. Make Snow fight him while you do bull rushes on Big Moe. He will eventually drop his hat. When this happens pick it up, you can then do a dance indicated by the buttons onscreen. When inputted correctly, you will gain one flash. Once his hat comes off for the second time, 2 girls will come out to help Big Moe. They will spray you with mace, making it hard to see. Bonus Objectives *Snuff out 10 burners. Script D.J.' (narrator): You can't choose your roots, but you can roll to a new rhythm. Coney was never the same once Cochise laid down his groove with the Warriors. (Cochise, Snow, Vermin and Cowboy are outside the Warrior's hangout.) ''Cochise (to'' Vermin''):'' I told you man, I dig your set. I wanna roll with you guys. '''''Vermin: Get outta here, man. (Cleon and Fox come over.) Cleon: Ah shit, what's this kid's name again? Snow: Cochise, he grew up in Harlem, but his momma brought his ass to Brooklyn and now he wants to be a Warrior. Fox: Does he have what it takes? Vermin: We don't need any new blood! Let alone some kid from Harlem. Why don't you go hang with the Boppers? Cochise: Cause the Boppers are soft man! Too soft for me! Man, I ain't down with no purple shiny vests and shit. I gotta run with a solid outfit. I wanna run with the Warriors. Cleon: Vermin's right. A whole lot of gangs is breathin' down our necks lately. We ain't takin' no chances. You wanna be a Warrior, go grab us a Bopper's hat off one of their heads and then we'll talk. Cochise: Shiiiit man, that ain't nothin'! Cleon: But if you wanna be a Warrior, it's gotta be a size... nine. (Everyone laughs, except Cochise.) Cochise: A size nine? That's a bucket, man, not a hat! Cowboy: Good luck youngblood, you're gonna need it. (Cochise heads off.) Snow: This kid don't know when to quit, he just might! Cleon: Snow, I want you to go up there with him. Make sure he don't get too brave. Harlem, 11:32 pm, August 18, 1978. (Cochise and Snow are walking through the back alleys of Harlem.) Cochise: Alright, I need to grab a hat. Snow: Then let's go find some Boppers an' get this over with. (Cochise and Snow confronts some Boppers who was led by Tubbz, which are bullying a man and his woman in a back alley.) Unnamed Woman #1: Let us go! Please, just LET US GO! Tubbz: Shut the fuck up, bitch! (Tubbz kicks the man over, then he spot Cochise and Snow.) Tubbz: Let's bust a move. (The Boppers let the couple go, however, Cochise subdues Tubbz and three Boppers, and try their (plus Tubbz's) hats, but dislike them, Cochise and Snow wander around Harlem, subdue severe Boppers, and found no size nine. However, Reggie, a Bopper lieutenant, is in a Harlem club with a woman. The woman starts walking away from him.) Reggie: Yo, where you goin' bitch? Unnamed Woman #2: I ain't yo' bitch Reggie! Reggie: Don't get sassy wit' me bitch! (Reggie slaps her, Cochise and Snow provoke Reggie and some Boppers. Reggie and some Boppers have spotted Cochise and Snow.) Reggie: This ain't your turf! Get those punks! (Cochise and Snow subdues some Boppers.) Reggie: C'mon slick, it's about time we showed these chumps how the Bopper's get down. (Cochise subdues the other Boppers, and then interrogates Reggie, then subdues him, try his hat to the pool hall. Meanwhile, Boxcar, another Bopper lieutenant, is playing pool in the pool hall. Two Boppers are watching. Boxcar takes a shot.) Unnamed Bopper #1: Nice shot, Boxcar. (Cochise and Snow enter.) Unnamed Bopper #2: Yo, check it out, what these cats doin' here? Boxcar: Who cares. Those colors don't belong in Harlem. Let's bust em up! (Cochise subdues some bouncers and Boxcar's bodyguards and then interrogates Boxcar before subdues him, then, after subdues some Boppers, Cochise and Snow are talking to Debbie, a stripper, in The Black Cat.) Debbie: Damn baby, you a big spender tonight huh? Here, take my pass, but don't tell no one. (Cochise subdues the remaining Boppers, and then enters Club 45. Big Moe is sitting with a female Bopper in Club 45. Cochise and Snow enter.) Big Moe: You the punk that's been lookin' for BIG MOE? Cochise: You got somethin' I need mothafucka. Yo' hat. You gonna give it up, or do I gotta beat it off yo' fat head? Big Moe: Who's he kiddin'? HeheheHAHA! Unnamed Female Bopper: Hahaha! Is he serious?! Big Moe''' (to'' Cochise''):'' WELL COME ON AN' GET IT BABY BOY! (Cochise subdues Big Moe, aftermath, Cochise and Snow are walking away from Club 45. Cochise has Big Moe's hat.) '''''Cochise: A size 9 hat, just like Cleon wanted. Snow: You're Warrior material, my man. Cochise: You see me drop that fat motherfucker? I was smokin' him man, that flashy tub o' lard didn't see me comin'. Snow: Let's go celebrate! Cochise: Solid. Trivia *Cochise looked very different in the beta version of this mission. He sported a white vest, grey jeans and sneakers. In the final version, this was changed to a more Native American inspired outfit, similar to his look in the film and all other missions, though he still sports the short hairstyle from the beta version of this mission. *At Club 45, when you fight Big Moe, you can hear the song "Knock on Wood" By Amii Stewart. The song came out in 1979, but the mission was set in 1978. This, however, was background music, meaning we can hear it, but the characters can't. *This mission was named after the song by ZZ Top. Video Walkthrough Links GameFAQs Category:Missions